reimagined_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Reimagined Universe
Ø A.D 2030: Infinity Wars end. Thanos’ Infinity Gauntlet is destroyed. Ø 2050: United Federation of Planets founded. Ø 2055: Colonies established on Earth’s Moon and Mars. Ø 2060: Colony established on Venus Ø 2070: Colony established on Mercury/Mining companies begin mining operations in Asteroid Belt. Ø 2075: Jupiter and its moons are settled. Ø 2076: Saturn and its rings are settled. Ø 2077: Uranus and Neptune along with their moons are established as military stations. Ø 2078: Contact made with Klingon Empire. Neutral Zone established. Pluto is a military base. Ø 2200: First Klingon War. Oort Cloud and Kuiper Belt completely settled and fortified by U.F.P. Ø 2300: First Klingon War ends. Ø 2379: Second Klingon War begins. Ø 2400: Klingon Civil War begins. Ø 2465: Second Klingon War comes to an end after the Klingon capital is destroyed in aftermath of rebel assault. Klingon Empire becomes dependent on U.F.P. Ø 2500: Reach colonized in the Andromeda galaxy. Operation Expand begins. Ø 2534: Native Andromeda aliens form Covenant. Halo Wars begin. Ø 2555: Fall of Reach. Ø 2990: Final Frontier project begins. Battle of the Hypergates. Klingon Empire joins the Covenant. Ø 3000: Coruscant settled by Colonization Fleet. All contact lost with U.F.P. Ø 3020: Mutated Christian humans with Chloria gene form Jedi Order. Ø 3100: Remulus Dreypa and Karness Muur find the Adasi. Their king is Adas. The pair find the Red Stones, which unknown to them contains the Aether from the Infinity Gauntlet. Imbued with power, they overthrow Adas. The Adasi betray them out of fear. Marka Ragnos is the only Adasi left alive as she turns to Remulus and Karness and calls them Darth, a corrupted version of Master in the Adasi language. Remulus changes his name to Darth Kor and Karness changes his to Darth Bor. The trio return to Coruscant and are rejected by the Jedi as dangerous. Ø 3101: Darth Kor kills two Jedi and a civilian that come near his newly built Sith Shrine. The Jedi declare the new Sith Order to be a terrorist group and launch an offensive. Darth Kor tries to kill Yosef Farra but is killed. Darth Bor takes all remaining Sith to the Adasi planet. Marka Ragnos renames it Korriban (Kor the Bold), in honor of Darth Kor. The new Sith Hierarchy is established. Ø 3270: Corulag, Correlia, Wayland, and Byss are settled. The Golden Alliance is formed. Ø 3300: Kai Kenobi leads the Golden Alliance Fleet. The Sith Pirates are vanquished and the Rouge Sith are hunted down. The Monastic Sith on Korriban reveal that a schism took place nearly 200 years ago in the Sith Order. Battle of Ryloth. Ø 3301: Darth Zarrahan leaves Korriban and goes to Chiss Space. She takes on an apprentice named Darth Cognus. Ø 3310: The Golden Alliance banishes the Kenobis under false charges of treason. The entire Golden Alliance Fleet follows their commander to the planet Tiria. Ø 4090: Mandalorian Wars begin. Revan and Alek join Republic. Ø 4092: Yarn Padge joins the Jedi Order. Ø 4095: Battle of Malachor V. End of Mandalorian Wars. Yarn Padge leaves the Jedi after Council shows that they only care for knowledge and peace at all costs even if it means others die. Ø 4097: Revan and Alek discover the Sith Empire and Lord Vitiate. They are turned to the Dark Side and become Darth Revan and Darth Malak. Jedi Civil War begins. Ø 4099: Revan is trapped by Jedi and betrayed by Malak. Revan’s mind is wiped and he awakes aboard the Endar Spire over Taris as a Republic soldier named Yra Karrd. Desolation of Taris after Malak bombards the planet using the Leviathan. Ø 5000: Revan remembers who he is. He defeats Malak at the Star Forge and destroys the station. Jedi Civil War ends. Revan marries Bastila Shan and takes his party aboard the Echo Ring to follow his memories and visions. Darth Traya is betrayed by Darth Scion and Darth Nihilus. The Great Jedi Purge begins. Ø 5003: Revan gives Canderous Ordo the Mask of Mandalore and he becomes Mandalore the Presever and returns to Dxun to rebuild the Mandalorian forces. Ø 5005: The Exile, Meetra Surik, is found by Kreia and is nearly killed by Darth Scion. Destruction of Peragus II. Battle of Dxun, Battle of Onderon, and Battle of the Khoonda all take place. Meetra is betrayed by Kreia who kills the remaining Jedi Council members. Battle of Telos IV and death of Nihilus. Destruction of Malachor V and deaths of Darth Scion and Darth Traya. Meetra Surik takes her party aboard the Ebon Hawk to find Revan. Brotherhood of the Sith forms on Vergesso. Satele Shan leads the new Jedi Order Ø 5010: Revan and Surik’s parties meet in the unknown regions. The Echo Ring is destroyed in a skirmish with natives of Rekkiad and the party escapes aboard the Ebon Hawk. Pyre and Pyra families reunite. Ø 5015: The party reaches Nathema. Revan has a powerful vision where his entire memory of all things, from his birth to his fight with Vitiate alongside Alek, are restored. With his identity as the Jedi Knight Hy Kaden restored, he leads his friends to the planet Dromuund Kaas. Ø 5020: Darth Scourge escapes the dungeons of Dromuund Kaas and meets Hy. He apologizes for his brutality as dungeon keeper and Hy forgives him. Scourge sheds his Sith identity and takes on the name Warden Kaasbane in hopes of aiding in the destruction of the Sith Empire. Ø 5030: The Revanchist party raids the Sith palace of Vitiate. T3-M4 and 3C-FD droids along with HK-47 are destroyed. Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Carth Onasi, and Atton Rand are all killed slowly by Vitiate. Mandalore the Preserver is knocked unconscious. Bao-Dur denounces his past as a cruel soldier and wounds Vitiate before he is killed. Vitiate then duels the Jedi Shan, Hy, and Surik and kills the women leaving Hy. Mandalore distracts Vitiate while Hy escapes, now having Multiple Personality Disorder. The Light side of him wants to defeat Vitiate for the sake of the Republic and the Galaxy, the Dark side of him wants to kill Vitiate to get rid of competition for the title of Sith Lord. Foundation of the Winter Knights on Polus, Alzoc 3, Hoth, Ilum, and Telos IV. Ø 5031: Hy gathers all of his former followers from the Republic and Jedi and leads thousands of veterans who served him and Malak during the Jedi Civil War to repent and join him under a new Revan. End of Brotherhood of the Sith. After overcoming his MPD, choosing the Light side, he leads them in a massive battle on Dromuund Kaas, and he ends up maiming Vitiate and throwing him off the side of a cliff into an abyss after receiving many wounds. His followers, Knights of Revan, find him as he reveals he is at peace with dying and implores them to defend the Republic. Death of Revan. Ø 5048: Vitiate rendezvous with Darth Bane and the remaining Sith forces. After finding his last surviving Knights of the Eternal Throne he leads his forces under a new name, Valkorion, which was a corrupted form of the Adasi word for vengeance. He imbues the Nightsisters with the Dark Side as well as the Nightbrothers. Republic Invasion of Dathomir. Ø 5050: Battle of Coruscant. Yai Farra leads the Redeemed Jedi Order to defeat the Sith. Death of Valkorion. Darth Bane establishes his reign on Corulag. Darth Mustafar establishes mining facilities on a lava planet in the Outer Rim. Darth Moraband builds a Sith Academy on an arid planet in the Outer Rim and begins teaching disciples in the ways of the Sith. Darth Vyndye travels to Yavin 4 and gathers the Massassi to him. Ø 5051: Darth Malgus starts the Massassi Civil War. Beginning of the Sith Wars. Death of Darth Malgus. Rebel Massassi join Darth Mustafar and adapt to the planet and are recognized as Mustafarians. Ø 5052: Darth Vyndye attacks the Mustafarians and kills Darth Mustafar. Mustafarians make a peace treaty and hide in the caverns of the planet until end of the Sith Wars. Destruction of Vergesso. Ø 5054: Darth Moraband defeats Massassi. Darth Vyndye and around two-hundred Massassi escape to another galaxy while all others left behind are massacred. Moraband claims to be the true Sith Lord and moves his forces to Korriban. Ø 5055: Darth Bane leads his forces to Korriban and defeats Darth Moraband. Sergeant Mazar Duq discovers Dark Cave. Yran Han, a redeemed Jedi, leads the battle against Darth Bane over Korriban and prophecies the Great Prophecy. Mazar becomes Darth Coriakin after Korriban is abandoned by Jedi, Republic, and Sith alike. Ø 6080: Darth Coriakin takes Darth Desolous as an apprentice. Ø 7000: Darth Desolous completes his training and Darth Promethius is the new apprentice of Darth Coriakin. Ø 7020: The Sith Shrine under the Jedi Temple of Coruscant is reactivated by Darth Desolous. The Temple is sabotaged and Yarra-Far dies, putting Minch as Jedi Grand Master. Great Jedi Invasion of Korriban. Darth Coriakin kills Minch and has Darth Desolous and Darth Promethius retreat with a few thousand Sith apprentices. Yoda traps Coriakin on Korriban and is established as Jedi Grand Master. Beginning of the Sith Purge. Ø 7030: Darth Desolous is defeated by Yoda on Yaga Minor. Ø 7035: Darth Promethius is defeated by Yoda on Aargau Ø 7830: Researcher Hego Damask II crash-lands on Korriban. Darth Coriakin takes him as his new apprentice and establishes the Plan of the Sith. Ø 7845: Darth Sidious betrays Plagueis. He gathers his research to build a superweapon to kill Coriakin and destroy Korriban. He takes Darth Maul as his apprentice. Ø 7855: Siege of Naboo by Trade Federation. Death of Qui-Gon Jin. Obi-Wan Kenobi takes Anakin Skywalker as his padawan. Ø 7865: Darth Sidious takes on Count Dooku as Darth Tyranus. The Clone Wars begin. Anakin secretly marries Padme Amidala. Ø 7870: Anakin turns to the dark side, becoming Darth Vader. Order 66 ends the Clone Wars. Yoda and Obi-Wan go into exile while Luke and Leia are born and split. Death of Padme. Vader tries to conquer Orion. Battle of the Orion Canyons. Ø 7877: Beginning of Chiss Civil War. Ø 7887: Retrac Rellek nearly turns Vader back to the light side. Death of Ashoka Tano on Malachor. Ø 7888: Vader has Galen Marek start a Rebellion so Vader can prove his loyalty to Emperor Palpatine. In the process, however, Galen saves the Rebellion leaders. Palpatine is infuriated. He initiates a secret Cyborg program to find a replacement for Vader. Battle of Yavin 4 and destruction of the Death Star I. Vader learns of the Cyborgs and defeats the aggressive ones but lets the pacifists escape to distant space. Sidious arrives and reveals that he is impressed that he could not find a replacement worthy of Vader, and hints at Coriakin by saying, “Why? Why?!? Because of you the Empire has to deal with more than one threat, yet only one is somewhat restrained. You have jeopardized my reign. Do not fail me again.” Vader learns Luke is his son afterward, and he decides to use Luke to destroy the Emperor. Battle of Hoth. Luke finds Yoda on Dagobah. Battle of Cloud City. Luke learns Vader is his father. Ø 7890: Death of Yoda. Death of Jabba the Hutt. Battle of Endor. First Death of Sidious. Ø 7892: Admiral Thrawn, Darth Sidious, and Jorrus C’Baoth’s clone lead the Imperial Remnant. Battle of Honoghr. Battle of Jakku. Endor skirmishes. Battle of Sullust. Battle of Kuat. Final Death of Sidious at the hand of Empatojayos Brand. Ø 7893: Kyle Katarn becomes a Jedi Knight. Valley of the Jedi incident. Ø 7894: Kyle Katarn, exiled after the incident one year prior, becomes a Jedi again and kills Desann and Admiral Galak Fyyar. Ø 7895: Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin are apprenticed to Kyle Katarn. Disciples of Ragnos and Reborn cults are defeated by Korr in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban. Tavion had thought she was resurrecting Marka Ragnos, but instead she had fallen into a trap set by Darth Coriakin in an attempt to escape the planet. Ø 7900: Grand Inquisitor of the Empire Hex Valar escapes to the planet Korriban. He discovers the lost history of the galaxy from the Colonist Arrival on Coruscant to Darth Sidious betraying Coriakin and Plageuis. Valar becomes Darth Snoke and gathers the Imperial Remnant to his side as ordered by his master Coriakin. Snoke betrays Coriakin and barely escapes his wrath, severely maimed and with a First Order remnant. Ben Solo submits to him as Kylo Ren. Fall of the Jedi Order and Exile of Luke Skywalker. Ø 7910: The First Order finishes construction of Starkiller Base. Five New Republic systems are destroyed. Battle of Starkiller Base. Destruction of Starkiller Base at hands of Resistance. Force sensitive Rey leaves for Ach-To and meets Luke Skywalker. Kish Bohar defeats Darth Vader’s clone of Galen Marek with the help of Aaron Kane and Jocasta Nu. Kish dies in a cave-in after leaving a holocron of his research, which was 90% complete after combining the entire Jedi Archives with the research of Darth Plageuis. Ø 7911: Mark Jon meets blinded Plo-Koon, a former Jedi Master. He shares the Gospel with him and they escape the Corulag Gladiatorial Arena. They meet up with Sopanza’s Gang and go to find Rey, Mark’s daughter. They confront Kylo Ren and the First Order at Corulag alongside the Galactic Knight. Ø 7914: Yai Zacharia returns from Plaea, reuniting with the Order of Justice. Darth Coriakin continues mining for Red Stone on Kessel. The Order of Justice discovers Coriakin’s mines on Sullust. They battle and fail to defeat him. Ø 7915: Darth Coriakin destroys the First Order after killing Kylo Ren and Snoke. He goes to Rod to destroy the planet as a symbol of his strength. Battle of Rod and death of Coriakin at the hands of Retrac Rellek. Ø 7920: The Jedi Order is completely restored. The New Republic is disbanded in the Charter of Security in order to prevent massive centralization of power from dominating the galaxy as easily as before. Various Alliances form. Ø 7925: The Knights of Ren are formed and terrorize the galaxy while being round up by the Ascension Knight. Darth Dor kidnaps Finn Storm and is killed by his brother the Ascension Knight Farra Yarra. Ø 7927: Vader’s Shroud cult rises being led by Darth Scorch. Matthias Veritas fights and defeats Darth Ventu and Darth Prism, but is killed when he tries to duel Darth Sedendum. Luke, Rahm Kota, Juno Marek and Galen Marek fight Sedendum and defeat him. Luke defeats remaining Shroud members. Ø 7930: The Knights of Ren are led by Darth Plidor. They find Aaron Kane on the planet Lehon. Plidor and Kane duel with Kane dying and fulfilling The Great Prophecy. Plidor takes Kish’s Holocron from Kane’s home and learns of the Aether. Plidor then attacks Byss to steal the Emperor’s Vault. The Ascension Knight leads a small force to wipe out the invaders and Darth Plidor makes his escape using the Shadow Gate power to attack the Jedi Temple, stealing Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and then teleports to Korriban after mocking Farra. Darth Plidor then attempts to unleash the Aether to allow all of the Dark Planets, (Moraband, Mustafar, Korriban, Dathomir, Drommund Kaas, and Dxun), to consume the Galaxy in a massive Dark Net. Farra Yarra arrives at the Kresshvordreddu Monastery and converts Plidor, together crushing the Aether and reversing the ritual resulting in the Dark Planets collapsing and the only remnant of the Dark Side being trapped in Darth Coriakin’s lightsaber. Ø 10,054: Ki-Adi Yarra and Cade Skywalker urge the Jedi Order to stay together, sensing a threat at hand. The Council instead disbands the Order on the grounds that the Republic does not need the Jedi since the Sith are destroyed. The two follow their vision to the planet Yavin 4 and learn of a ‘shadow’ on the planet. Cade is captured by a Massassi, who brings him to an ancient temple deep in the jungle with Ki-Adi close at hand. Darth Vindye reveals his plan to bring an alien race to the galaxy to expand their Empire, which he will lead as Viceroy in the galaxy. Cade and Ki-Adi attack the followers of Vindye and drive them off of Yavin 4. Ø 10,055: The Yuuzon Vong invade Kamino with Darth Vindye. Vindye uses fear as his sustenance instead of the Dark Side. The Jedi Order form again and lead a full assault on Kamino while defending Mon Calamari. The Yuuzon Vong retreat and the Massassi go into extinction. Cade kills Vindye, the last of the old Sith Order. Ø 15,540: Malachi Skywalker opens the Jedi Temple as a sacred museum of the Galaxy’s history. His son Hananiah, in search of the ancient legendary Tho-Yor Monoliths, discovers Tython. There he learns of the Undying Knight, Yama, and becomes a Jedi Knight. Ø 15,550: Hananiah organizes a fleet called Voyager to return to the Milky Way and find out what happened millennia ago at the Battle of the Hypergates. Ø 15,560: Zeemo Trayon leads a mutiny on the Voyager I, trying to turn the fleet around, however this would result in the deaths of the entire fleet. Hananiah defeats the mutiny and the fleet arrives at the Oort Cloud. The Hypergates were destroyed, and everything in the Solaar System is desolate. Ø 15,570: Earth is colonized successfully. The Hypergates are completed. Hananiah tells his apprentice, Imaru Undi, that he is the next generation of Jedi, to lead them as a small community in the new Himalayan Temple. Hananiah returns to Coruscant to restart the Jedi Order there with his father. Ø 15,572: The Jedi protect Jerusalem as secret Protectors, established Masada as a temple fortress. Ø 20,012: Philippi Skycloud is apprenticed by Hiya Fai, the last Himalayan Jedi. Philippi has visions of a cloud of darkness enshrouding the mountain. Hiya reveals his failed apprentice, Keenan Piyos, who found records in Cape Canaveral of the Sith. Ambitious and arrogant, Keenan quit the Jedi Order and went in search of the Aether. Ø 20,013: Hiya has a vision where Keenan claims to be Darth Wrath, who is bent on destroying everything about the Jedi. The two Jedi lure him away to Coruscant. There they duel him in the Temple. Darth Wrath is beaten, but the Aether escapes Darth Coriakin’s lightsaber, turning into Coriakin. Hiya kills the Aether. The Dark Side is destroyed forever. Ø 28,970: Fern Skywalker is born, the last force-sensitive in the universe. Ø 28,990: Fern becomes a Jedi.